1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a connecting part of an outer circuit in a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a fabricating method thereof
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic structure of a conventional liquid crystal display panel.
A pixel array is in the middle of the substrate. A gate driver and a data driver, which are collectively called a driver, are at the left side and upper side of the pixel array, respectively. The gate driver drives each pixel of the pixel array and the data driver applies a data signal to each pixel. The gate and data drivers are connected electrically to each of the pixels. A driving circuit which is connected to the outer circuit 10 supplying a data input signal splits the data signals to be carried in turn to each pixel in the pixel array according to its own control signal.
In a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having a driving circuit and a substrate in one body, an outer circuit and the driving circuit are connected to each other by a pad when there are plenty of data input lines and control signal lines which are supplied from the outer circuit of the panel. Hence forward, the pad which connects the outer circuit to the driving circuit and the peripheral part are called a connecting part of the outer circuit. For the methods of connecting the panel to a driving IC to form the driving circuit with the substrate, Wire Bonding (WB), Tape Automated Bonding (TAB), or Chip on Glass (COG) are used.
FIG. 2 shows a portion of the connecting part of the outer circuit and the driver shown in FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 shows a schematic layout of the conductive lines for connection and the pads of the connecting part of the outer circuit in FIG. 2.
A plurality of pads 21 are formed in a connecting part of the outer circuit 20. Each pad 21 is connected to each chip of the driving circuit which is a data outer circuit source (not shown in the drawing) and receives a data driving signal. Each data driving signal diverges at the driver and then carries the data signal to the pixel array. FIG. 2 shows that a single wire 22 diverges into four wires by the driver. As a plurality of pads 21 are densely located at the connecting part of the outer circuit 20, space is needed for arranging these wires 22 to be connected to the driving (switch) circuit in which the wires 22 are to be connected to the pads 21. Namely, the wires 22 connected to a plurality of pads 21, which are densely arranged, should have a certain space to prevent an electrical short in the arranged space.
Wires 22 are connected to a connecting part of the outer circuit and arranged to one direction in a conventional art. Accordingly, each wire is formed to have a long line to secure a space which prevents electrical short. As a result, in the conventional art, a small and light panel is unable to be fabricated due to the large amount of space occupied by the wires.